His Angel
by Ciel'sLover
Summary: We all kno Ash,Right? well he/she has a younger sister. She meets two lost teenage boys, Ciel and Alois. Will she be able to show them that there still is hope left or will they damned forever? Ciel/OC Later Ciel/OC/Alois
1. Chapter 1

Character Info

**Name:** Mercy

**Age:**13

**Background:** She is a very powerful archangel. Her brother and her both serve as servents. She is very merciful, compared to some. Mercy loves dogs.

**Family:**Ash is her brother. (U kno the girl/guy angel *shudders*)

**Gifts:** Mercy can sense any danger whether minnor or major. She is an empath (sense emotions). She can also heal any injuries. Mercy can break a contract between demon and master. Mercy's voice can control anything nonhuman. She can also communicate through her mind to another"s. She can change her age.

**Other: **Mercy has pure white hair and dark lavender eyes. Her wings are white with a fewgolden features mixed in. She has some small curves here and there. Her voice is that of a child and she has the personality to match.

* * *

**I kno the other story isn't finnished but this idea kept coming up so I decided to go head and start it. Please don't be mad!**


	2. The Earl of Pantomhive

Mercy's P.O.V

"Onee-sama!" I called to My sister, Angela. "When are the quest supposed to arrive?" I fell in step with my sister.

"They'll be here, Little Sister. Just wait a little longer." Onee-sama giggled. She knows I'm never liked waiting. she talks to me like I'm a child. I'm 13 for God's sake. "Come on, Mercy. We must wait for them in the front." We walked around to the front of the Mansion. I started to play with the skirt of my long purple dress underneath my white apron. I sighed, this was going to be a long wait.

After a few minutes, I heard the sound of hooves. I jumped up from my spot on the ground. Soon a couple of wooden carriages with two figures in one and four in the other. " Do you think that's them, Onee-sama?" She nodded as they came closer. Onee-sama greeted them first while I stayed behind. '_That man in the first car...There something _off_ about him,_" I thought. "Mercy, come here and greet our guest." I walked up to the boy and his butler slowly.

"H-Hello." I said as I peeked out from behind Angela. The boy looked at me with curiosity. I looked down at my feet with a slight blush across my face. "Wow! They're lovely!" the red-head girl said. I saw the younger blonde looking at my sister. The boy and his butler followed Angela and I into the mansion. "Right this way." Onee-sama lead into the Master's study. Master got up and looked at us in distaste. He brought out his whip.

**_Crack_**

The whip came down on Onee-sama. "I told you to bring me the Queen's guard dog, not this Chihuahua!" I ran and stood in front of my sister. "You Mutt! Move!" The whip kept hitting my back a few times before it stopped. I looked down at me sister. "Mercy!" she gasped. I forced a smile and fell on my knees feeling the sting on my back.

"He's acting on my orders. It seems you got the message," the boy sat down in a chair. "I'm Ciel, the Earl Phantomhive." I blinked. _'The Earl is a...a...child?!'_ "You except me to belive that the Queen's guard dog is this toy poodle." Angela and I stood off to the side with the Earl's Butler. Onee-sama tried to pour the tea for the master and our guest. Mr. Butler, that's his name for now, whispered something in Onee-sama's ear and took the tea-pot from her.

Onee-sama leaned down to my level. "Why don't you go help the Earl's servants with the bags?" I nodded and quietly left the room. I ran down the stairs and out the front door. I saw the Earl's servants carrying their bags to the servant corridors. "Do any of you need help?" I asked in a small voice. They stopped and looked at me.

"yea, sure, if you want to." the bigger blonde said. "The name is Bardroy, but call me Bard." I nodded and went for one of the smaller bags. I could barely lift it from the ground. The smaller blonde saw me struggling and came to help me. "Let me help," the boy lifted it high above the ground, "I'm Finny, Miss." I giggled at his happy attitude. I followed Finny as he carried the suitcase with ease.

* * *

Later~

* * *

"Really...you to are the only servants for the entire estate?" Bard asked. "Amazing! I don't see how you can get everything done." Mey-rin exclaimed. "It's nothing it's a mess most of the time." Onee-sama said with her head down. "Just let us know if there's anything to you need help with. Us servant gotta stick together right, Finny?" Bard looked over at the boy. He nodded. I sat in silence as they talked. Then the bell for the bedroom rang. My sister excused herself and walked off.

"Why aren't you going, Mercy?" Finny asked. I sighed. "I'm not allowed in the bedroom. But Master told me to check on Master Phantomhive. If you'll excuse me." I stood up and did a slight bow. I left them sitting to find the Earl. I arrived at his door and took a deep breath. I timidly knocked on the door.

"Come in." the Earl's voice said through the door. I slowly opened the door. "My master told me to check on you, sir. Are you comfortable?" I asked with my head down. "Yes, more or less." I could hear him get up from his seat. Someone knocked on the door. Earl Phantomhive sighed. "Come in."

Angela came in. "Angela, what do you require? My master is about to retire." I jumped at the sound of Sebastian's voice. '_How did I not notice him?'_ Angela said something about leaving the village when a howl erupted. I looked up and screamed. On the curtain was the shadow of the Demon Hound. Onee-sama pulled me behind her. "Sebastian!" Master Phantomhive ordered. Sebastian threw open the curtain, there was nothing there. Angela and I ran outside. As she explained about the curse, I paced back and forth. _'I hope James is alright. James please be Okay!'_ "Ms. Angela, Miss Mercy please enfrom your master about the demon hound." Angela rushed inside to get Master. We all followed the glowing green tracks to the bad dog.

I pushed through the crowed until I could see the body. I gasped as tears started to form in my lavender eyes. "James...James!" I ran over to his side. He was covered in bite marks. I put his head into my lap. I started crying. "No...No...anyone but James." The Earl looked at the tears falling from my face. "You know him?" I nodded. My fingers combed through his red hair. "Stop! Don't touch!" Master's voice rang through the crowd. "So James was the Bad dog." I looked up at Master. "NO!" Everyone looked at me in shock. I was usually the soft spoken little girl. "James was a good boy! He...he didn't do anything wrong! He didn't deserve this! He was a kind boy, treated his dogs right. You can't say he was a bad dog!"

**Slap!**

A hand came across my face. I looked up and saw the angry face of my master. He slapped me again. This time I flew a few feet. "You never speak against your master!" He yelled. The town's people started saying the chant. I sat there and cried over the death of my best friend. A hand reached down in front of my face. I looked up at the Earl Phantomhive. I slowly took his out stretched hand. "Thank you, Master Phantomhive." ?He nodded and pulled me up. I could've sworn there was a pink tint across his cheeks.

"I was sure it would be the new comers. You are lucky to have escaped." Master said. I glared at him with soooo much distaste. Angela gave my an "I'm soo sorry" glance and followed our master. "Damn him. He can go to Hell for all I care," I turned to finny,"Tell Angela that I'm going to find Pluto. She'll know what I mean." He nodded and I took off in the direction of the forest.

* * *

Next Day~

* * *

I was changing into my swimsuit. It was white that went down to mid-thigh and tied around my neck. I stepped out of the changing thingy and looked up. Master Phantomhive looked over at me and blushed. He quickly turned back to his book. I walked over to Finny and Bard. They turned to me then back at each other. I tilted my head to the side in confusion. Next thing I knew, Finny lifted me over his shoulder and threw me into the water. I let out a scream before I hit the warm water.

"Finny! Why did you do that?!" He shrugged and continued playing. I looked over at Master Phantomhive. He was whispering something to Sebastian. I looked between them curiously. _'Master Phantomhive, what are you planning?'_ "Mercy!" I looked over and saw Mey-rin motioning me over. "Come eat with us!" I got out of the water and sat down next to my sister.

"We Got it. We caught the bad dog!" We looked over to see a few villagers running past us. We looked at each other and got dressed, again. Then we followed them up to where the punishment is taking place. There Spark (the dog's name since he doesn't have one) was chained up. "He's got somethin in his mouth." "Get it from him!" A villager walked forward to take the...thing out of his mouth. "Give it to me," Spark only growled, "Bad dog." He started hitting the poor thing. master told the men to let go of the other dogs and they attacked poor Sparks. I gasped and took a step forward when the Earl's arm stopped me. I looked over at the boy. He shook his head and pulled me to him.

"LET THE POOR THING GO!" Finny charged forward and grabbed one of the big sticks in the ground. He ran over to the dogs and swung at them. "Stop this now!" The attack dogs jumped back in surprise. The old woman from the village scream and fainted in surprise. Master Phantomhive passed me to Onee-sama and ran after his servant. "Finny!" Mey-rin shouted. The people got angry and started muttering about the interruption.

Master Phantomhive was chained to the wall and the servant were tied to a post. I looked over at Master. He smirked at the chained up Earl. "Not so powerful now, are you?" Angela begged Master to let them go. "Master, please! They didn't know!" I begged. "You have a point. This little Pomeranian is the Queen's Guard Dog, after all. If he can be made to see reason then perhaps I'll decide let them go. Leave this village immediately and advise her majesty to never send her minions near it again."

"You're so pathetic," Master Phantomhive started. I looked over at him in fear. Now he was never going to get out of it. I whimpered as they let the dogs go. They charged for the Earl. I closed my eyes. I heard them yelp and opened them. Sebastian stood in front of his master fixing a gloved hand. Master got angry and to;d the dogs to kill them both. The growled toward Sebastian and then cowered. "What the Hell?!"

Master Phantomhive went on about there not being any demon hound. Sebastian walked towards a dead dog and pulled out his skull. "There's this. I found it in your mansion. I took the liberty of conforming that the teeth marks on James match the ones in this skull." The crowd gasps. I stood there in angry silence. "Do see it now?" He pointed up towards the sky. We turned around and saw the "demon hounds" shadow. "The truth behind the demon hound. Its shadow is nothing but a projection. Just a transparent trick. The glowing is fosforesent(Sp?) dust sprinkled on a normal dog."

"The demon hound is merely an illusion.A story made up by an evil man. The man you let rule your village. This man Harry (idk how to spell)." Master Phantomhive stated. "No! It's all a lie! You can't fool them. Where's your evidence?" MAster asked. I stood there glaring at him. _'He killed James.' _Sebastian walked over to Spark and took the thing out of his mouth. "What fine martial. I wonder why the dog was so eager to hold on to it until its last moment. Instering behavior, don't you think?" He turned around with a piece of master's pants.

"Wha...What the Hell?" Master took a step back. "Yours. A scrap of cloth from your pants. Torn of by James's dog when you attacked his master. You recinise it, yes?" Master growled. He turned to run but was blocked. "You! You killed James!" I finally spoke. He turned to me. "You killed the poor boy. He was my friend! He had so much ahead of him! And you killed him. Good luck living with it. Knowing he had friends and family that cared for him and are now wanting to tire you apart." I turned away from him and Walked Towards the post that held the servants.

The people walked off with the murder chanting, "Punish James killer!" Angela and I untied the Servants while Sebastian unchained Master Phantomhive. I walked over to them. "Thank you for catching my master. Whether you meant to or not." I boweed in respect. Finny walked over to Spark saying he was a good dog. I smiled slighty at the boy.

"There you go, yet another reason I hate dogs." Sebastian voiced. I glared up at him. He look taken back. "I take it you're a cat lover. Well something dogs are that cats are not...Loyal till the very end. Now what are you, the cat or the dog?" He blinked in shock at my statement. I walked off not waiting for him to answer.

* * *

Later~

* * *

Angela and I were looking out the window. There stood a figure behind the stones. I turned away and left to check on Master Phantomhive. I knocked on his door. "Come in." I slowly opened the door and bowed. "Mercy, what is it?" I looked up at him. "I wanted to ask you, why did you hold me back when Spark was attacked?" He turned around. "Spark?" I giggled. "James's dog." He nodded. "I have my reasons, but if you must know...I didn't want you to get hurt. You look fragile, like a child's doll." I bushed and Nodded. A scream rang out in the mansion. I gasped and ran out the room done to the mansion dungeon.

Mey-rin and the other Servants where there. She was pointing at the cell where Master was supposed to be. I screamed and felt someone pull to his chest. I could tell it was Bard by his height. I grabbed onto his shirt. There in the cell was a huge wall and Splattered blood. But no Master.


	3. Pluto!

Mercy's P.O.V

* * *

"He's gone. Bloody hell!" Bard stated with me whimpering in his chest. I heard footsteps coming towards us. Angela's voice rang quitely againist my ears but I couldn't pay attention. "Mercy!" She came over and took my away from Bard. I looked up at her. She gave me a sadden looked. There was a banging on the door. Onee-sama gasped and looked towards the opened door. We all went up stairs. I stayed close to Onee-sama and Master Phantomhive. The door was thrown opened and one of the villagers flew in gasping for breathe.

"The Demon hound. The great hound is here." He said. We all gasped in shock. "The hound?" We then followed the villager outside and past the graveyard. The wind sounded like a howl. When we reached the top of the hill, all of the people were on their knees saying the chant. "What's happened?" Mr. Dog-hatter said. _'How am I still mad at him at a time like this!?'_ I stood by Master Phantomhive, Ahead of everyone else. Bard went to ask a man what he was doing, when lighting flashed. Master was propped up against the wall...dead. I screamed and Cowered in Master Phantomhive's chest. I heard Finny call to Angela. She must have fainted. Black started to seep it's way into my vision. Until the world went dark.

* * *

I blinked a few times. I was walking but not moving. "You're awake." A voice said. I turned towards it and came face to face with a blue coat. I looked up and Saw the face of Master Phantomhive. I blushed. "You and your sister gave us a good scare." I looked over and saw Finny carrying Angela. "S-sorry, Master Phantomhive." He nodded and continued walking. I leaned my head against his chest. His Heart beat speed slightly. I let sleep take over.

* * *

Next Day~

* * *

Angela and I walked in the room after our friends. "Good morning." We chorused. We looked at each other and giggled. "Angela, Mercy, are you two sure you should be out of bed?" Bard asked us. I smiled at his kindness. "We're fine. I'm sorry for all the trouble we caused. Our master would most disappointed at our weak behavior in front of guests." I looked down sadly. Even if he was cruel, He still was our master. I looked over at Finny. "Are you alright, Finny?" I asked. "She's right. You look so pale." Angela agreed. She reached for Finny but he backed up against the wall.

"Oh! I'm sick! It's a tiny touch of the cold! But you shouldn't get to close! You Might get it! Sorry, bye!" He ran off towards the...I don't know really. "For a sick folk, He can sure run quickly. Don't cha think?" Bard stated. I nodded.

Angela and I Made a silent agreement to go and find something to help Finny. We set off towards where Pluto was. As soon as we got there we were tackled by the boy. We played for a little while then told him we have to get something for a friend. He whimpered and walked off. Later I noticed that Onee-sama's Aporn was gone. I shrugged and followed her.

"Onee-sama..." She looked over at me. "Do you think that butler's a...?" She nodded and sighed. "Afraid so." I looked down. I sat down next to her and began picking herbs.

* * *

Later~

* * *

I heard a shout and a scream. I perked up and looked towards the direction it was coming from. "Angela, did you hear that?" "No, Mercy." I got up and Brushed my dress off. "I'm going to go check something out." She nodded and I started off. I heard a growl coming from the direction I was headed. _'Pluto!'_ I started running. Pluto was in trouble and I wasn't going to let him get hurt. I was running faster. Angela completely forgotten.

When I got to where Pluto was, I gasped. Sebastian was spinning Pluto around in circles. "STOP!" Sebastian let Plu-Plu go and ignored me. But everyone else saw me. I picked up a rock and through it a the butler. It hit him in the shoulder. He turned to me. "Leave Pluto Alone!" Pluto got up and looked at me. He charged and I gasped. He tackled me and started licking me. "Hahaha...Pluto...Hahaha...Down boy," I manged to say. He transformed into his human form and sat in front of me.

"Pluto Jump!" I commanded just to surpise them. He jumped and the water underneath us came up. "Tada!" I smiled at everyone's faces, except Sebastian's. "He's a good boy. He didn't mean to attack you. He must have thought you were going to hurt Angela and me." Angela finally arrived. She gasped as she saw the scene. "Pluto!" Pluto turned to my sister. He ran to her and glomped her. I giggled. "Good boy. My good boy." I laughed. _'Same Pluto. Even after getting thrown around.' _

After some time Angela and I had to explain. "We're sorry for the confusion. This is Pluto. Mercy found him last month." I nodded while petting his head. "We've always been big dog lovers. And he was so adorable. I absolutly I had to get Onee-sama to take him in," I added. Finny and Mey-rin looked at each other. "Adorable?" I laughed as Angela explained Pluto's turning human habits. "A habit? You call it a habit?" Bard asked. "So you two sheltered and feed him for a month without telling anybody else?" I nodded and Pluto snuggled into my lap. "That's right our master used the legand of the demon hound to control the villagers. But in truth, He feared tthe hound more than anyone else." Angela explained.

"We didn't know what would happen to Plu-Plu if he found out." I looked up at them. "The only friend i had other than my sister and brother, who is in London, was James. Then Plu-plu came along. We were friends as soon as we looked at each other." My sister looked up at Master phantomhive. "I beg you, sir. Please take him with you!" I jumped up which woke up Pluto. He just fell in my sister's lap. "What?! No! He can stay here! He's a good boy! He didn't mean it, Angela. You can't just send him away. What about him? How will he take it?! What about-" Angela interupted. "You?" I nodded and started crying. "You can't send him away from me. I'll only have you left. How long will it be before you leave like brother did?!" I turned and ran off towards the mansion.

_'Pluto...I don't want you to go. But you have to...'_

* * *

DAy Ciel leaves~

* * *

Angela was putting a collar on Pluto. I was off to the side sulking. I haven't said a word to anyone but Pluto. "AND PUT SOME BLOODY CLOSE ON! DON'T JUST LET IT HANG ALL OUT THERE!" I giggled. They all looked at me. I stopped and turned away. I heard Pluto whimper. I sighed and walked over to him. I smiled slighty. "You didn't do anything, boy. Don't worry." He licked the side of my face. I giggled slightly. I was saying me goodbye to Pluto when Master Phantomhive came over. "You really care about the dog?" I nodded without looking at him.

"Angela!" He called. She looked over at him. "Yes?" He sighed. "Will it be alright if Mercy comes with us? To my Manor?" I gasped along with my sister. "You would take Mercy away from here?" He nodded. "Thank You!" I blinked. "Huh?" She laughed. "I've been meaning to get you away from this town. So I'm glad the Earl wants you to come." He sighed "Well...Get in. We'll get you some new things in London." He said as he got in his carriage. i smiled and went to get in the cart when I looked back at my sister. I jumped down and hugged her.

"Goodbye, Onee-sama." I whispered. "Goodbye, Little Sister." I let go and got in the cart again. Sebastian went over to Onee-sama. They started talking. Finny looked over at me. "Yay! You're coming with us." I smiled. The carriages started moving. I waved goodbye to my dear sister. I turned around and started humming a tune that she taught me. Bard looked at me. "What cha hummin?" I smiled. "A song that Angela taught me." "Sing it, Please." Finny said. "Alright."

Hi Miss Alice

Anata Garasu No

Me De Donna Yume Wo

Mirareru No?

Mirareru No?

Mada Atashi

Kokoro Ga Sakete

Nagarederu

Tsukorotta

Sukima Tachi

(Hums Music)

Hi Miss Alice

Anata Ga Jisu No

Kuchi De Dare Ni Ai Wa

Nageteru No?

Nagerteru No?

Mou Atashi

Kotoda O Tsumako

Shita Kitte

Meteru Outamo

Utae Nai

Still You..

Do Not Answer...

"That was wonderful, Mercy!" Finny said. I blushed. "No it's nothing." Finny shook his head. "No, You sound like an angel." I giggled. "Thank You, Finny."

_'If only you knew.'_


	4. AN

**Arthur's Note**

* * *

**Let me set something straight. Mercy is an ANGEL! Angels are supposed to be a little Mary-Sue! The only thing I'm going to change is the breaking contracts. **

**1) Age changing-only younger ages and later in story(End)**

**2)Danger sensing-protect Ciel**

**3)If you DON'T like it DON"T READ IT.**

**Any problems keep to urself. But i do thank u for the critism(SP?)**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY. **

***Hums happily***


	5. FairsUh oh!

Mercy's P.O.V

* * *

It was the day of the Frost Fair. I've never been to a fair so Master Ciel brought me along. "Impressive the Frost fair..." I interrupted, "Master Ciel, What exactly are we doing here?" I smiled innocently at Sebastian. He glared at me. "You said you never been to a fair before, correct?" I nodded. "Then why not see a fair that hasn't been held for 80 years?" I Smiled at him and skipped ahead.

We stopped at the sound of a man's voice. "Step on up, Ladies and Gents. I've got Bargins that'll blow Jack Frost away. By something for someone special." I looked over at Master Ciel. He smirked. "Is there something amusing?" Sebastian asked. "Those goods are all of duby's quality. Funtom should.." "MAster Ciel look!" He sighed and looked at what I was pointing at. "It looks like Noah's Ark." I turned around. I saw the annoyed looks on their faces. "Was it something I Said?" Master Ciel shook his head and sighed again. Sebastian said something smart again, but I didn't listen. I saw a head of bleach blonde hair pass by. (Guess who!) "Mercy!" I looked over at Master Ciel. He motioned me over. I came and stood opposite of Master Ciel.

"Is that?" A man asked. "A Scotland Yard Inspector has time to intend the fair? London must be very peaceful. Today anyway." MAster Ciel said. "It's not! I'm on duty right now." The Inspector said. I hid a giggle. "Oh, well than I'll leave you to earn your wage's and faithful service to the Queen and country. Good day, Inspector." Sebastian bowed and MAster Ciel walked off. "Wait! Come back! I have some questions I want to ask you! Ciel!" The Inspector reached for my master. Sebastian slapped his hand away. "Pardon me. Our master is a touchful fragile at the moment-Oh! I mean sensitive. Perhaps you could be a little more gentle when you're approaching him." I giggled at the Inspector's face.

"Wait! Our? Aren't you the only one that is always with him?" The Inspector asked. I huffed in annoyance. "No. I have a new servant that has never seen London. Inspector this is Mercy." The man looked at me. I gave him an annoyed look. "Oh, Nice to meet you. I think I'll like you better than his butler." I laughed at that. "I'll take that as a complement, Inspector." Sebastian glared at the man.

* * *

A little Later~

* * *

Master Ciel joined us after having some tea with the Inspector. He only stepped out side to see Sebastian and I arguing.

"How could you not like cats?" Sebastian asked once more. "Because they aren't cute and they bring bad luck. Dogs are adorable and loyal." I said in a cold tone. We continued without knowing Master Ciel was there. "THE BOTH OF YOU STOP!" He order. I bowed and nodded. "Of course, Young Master." Sebastian answered. He shook his head and walked towards the bridge with Sebastian and I taling after him. "Still don't see why you don't like cats." Sebastian huffed. "Because i'm not an idiot. Now, leave me alone!"

"**STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!"** Ciel yelled at us. I flinched at his tone. We followed the Yard Inspector to a tent. Master Ciel gasped, "Are you sure this is the place?" "Of course it is. He set up shop here because how many people have been freezin to death." The Chinese man started talking, i looked at the sign on the tent. It read: Undertaker.

"Master Ciel, what's an undertaker?" I asked in childish innocence. He sighed, "Don't worry about it." The Inspector told us to wait outside while he went in. He went to "open" the door. "Wait! That's-" I tried to warn him but he already fell in. "That's a tent." I muttered. "What a hopeless fool." Master Ciel said. I nodded in agreement. "So, what is this place?" the Chinese man asked. "IT's the Undertaker's parlor. You met him during the Jack the Ripper case." Master Ciel said in annoyance. I giggled. "Who's Jack the Ripper?" I asked. "Jack the Ripper was a murder. Young Master was told by the Queen to put an end to the murders." Sebastian explained.

"The Queen sent a CHILD to do her dirty work?!" I nearly screamed. Master Ciel put his hand over my mouth. I blushed when his face was merely inches from mine. "Yes, she did. Don't worry about it. This is my family's burden that I must carry, understood?" He said in a cold, stern tone. I nodded. After he let go, Laughter came blasting from the tent.

We all went in to find the Inspector and a man collapsed on the ground laughing. The man got up still chuckling. "I assure you, man, you're an a role profession. your histraicle." I back up behind Master Ciel. This man wasn't normal i could feel it. Sebastian glared at the Inspector. I had to giggle a bit. Master Ciel slammed his hands down on the table, *Cough* coffin *cough*. "Tell me more about the ring. I want to know it all. The man you pulled out of the river was the last to have it." Master Ciel demanded.

The Inspector was going on about being a part of England. I ignored him. "Where is the ring you ask." He lead us outside to a statue. "There you see? Right there." He pointed to a ring on the finger of the statue. It looked a lot like Master Ciel's ring on his finger. I felt like I have seen that ring before. Along time ago. "Mercy!" Master Ciel called. My attention quickly went from the ring to my Master. "Oh, sorry." I mumbled. I turned around to face a few people I haven't seen. The blonde one came up to me. "Why, you hold such beauty, my little angel. I must know your name." He placed a kiss on my right hand.

"It's Mercy. A-and thank you." I didn't feel very comfortable around this man. "I think someone is missing a guardian angle, because i just found one." I looked away from him and glanced at Master Ciel. You could practily see the anger coming off of him in waves. "Actually, no they aren't missing a guardian angel because I'm Master Ciel's. Now please let me go."

Master Ciel came to my side and pulled me behind him. "Don't touch her," he growled. I gulped at the sound in his voice. I've never seen him so angry. "My apologies young Earl. I didn't know you were so protective of your maid."

After a stare down, more so on Master Ciel's part, and an argument, Master Ciel ordered Sebastian to when the contest. Ciel and I just sat back as he did the work. I thought about what Master Ciel had said about his body and his ring. I worry about him, but why? My heart beats faster, I feel safer with him. That's a lot coming from someone like me. I hope it isn't what I think this is. Onee-sama would kill me.

"Master Ciel, I've got a bad feeling about this." I said softly. It felt like something was about to go wrong. I hope we don't get caught in the cross fire. "I'm sure nothing is wrong, Mercy. Just leave it to Sebastian." He said calmly. _'That's what i don't like. Sebastain...Ew.' _I nodded and Sighed softly. This was going to be interesting.

The clock struck 3. "And now folks, the judging will begin. First up we have Scotland yard and it's merry men with their 'Guardian of London." There statue was of a man. He didn't look very cheery. Too serious if ask me. The judges didn't like it either. He got a total of five points. Then it was Lau's Group. I couldn't see the statue because Master Ciel covered my eyes. I was very confused at why he did, but okay then. "For obvious reasons this Ice sculpture is disqualified." Never mind! I don't want to know!

Ciel started yelling at Lau. I giggled. Master Ciel removed his hands and sighed. I looked over at him. He had a pink tent on his checks. Must be the cold. "win this. U can can't you?" I laughed. "Sebastian...Not...win...Hahaha. I may not be fond of him but do not doubt him, Master Ciel. I haven't seen someone like him so loyal." They both looked at m. "What do you mean 'someone like him'?" Master Ciel asked. Uh oh...think. "Huh? You mean he's different from other butlers?" Master Ciel sighed. "Nevermind that."

It was our turn now. The announcer person told everyone it was the Ark of Noah. "Why do I get the feeling you did that to make fun of me?" I asked Sebastian. He just 'smiled' at me. He did do it for that reason! Everyone oohed and Aahed at the Sculpture. I was very surpised at how acurit it looked. "Sebastian, you've out done yourself." I said.

The judges were just amazed by it's beauty. Sebastian has Won this hands down. Sometimes I can't believe how talented he is. "An amazing peice! Lets see the judges' final score." The annocncer said. "One moment...," Sebastian said. "There's more?" I asked aloud. "My apologies but you haven't seen all of the sculpture, yet." Sebastian raised his hand and snapped. The top of the ark came off. Inside were animals. "Wow! they look like living animals!" Master Ciel smirked. I gasped. I hate to admit it, but he has done well.

The judges were marveling at the ark like the rest of us. The Viscount was making some sort of speech. Man, he creeps me out. "No sir. you're to kind. I am merely one hell of a butler." I snapped out of thought and turned to Sebastian. _'What are you doing?!'_ I screamed in my head.

"Is everyone ready for the final scores?" "Hold right there!" An irish accent came. I turned to find who said that. There was one man, and he had a gun on him. "Told you something would go wrong." I said to Master Ciel. He huffed and ignored me. I tried to listen to what the irish man was saying, but I couldn't hear that well. I wonder whats going on. Soon people started running off the ice. "Master Ciel?"

"Mercy...get off the ice." He commanded. "what? No. I won't leave you; I won't run!" He turned to face me. "Go! Sebastian can't keep the both of us safe!"He yeeled at me. I stayed put. I wasn't going to leave him. "You sturbborn girl." he sighed and turned back to the Irish men. "Master?" Sebstian asked. "My orders remain the same. Do it now, Sebastian." Sebastian bowwed,"Yes, my lord." Uh oh, I'm scared now. Lord help us!

"What are you doing? Hurry up! We need to get out of here!" The inspector shouted. "You can go if you want to. Don't worry we'll be fine." MAster ciel grabbed a hold of my hand. His grip was strong, like he wasn't ever going to let go. I blushed. "I can't leave you two here!" Master Ciel turned to face him, still clucthing my hand. "I joined Scotland Yard to protect our citzens. That includes nobles and maids!" I smiled at his bravery and kindness. "Isn't he determind? Well what do we do, Master Ciel?"

The Inspector ran towards us. Until a bullet almost hit his feet. "Stop right there Inspector. You only have three seconds left. Sweet little children like you two, Shouldn;t you two be running away?" The man said. "I see no need for that. Look behind you." Behind him, Sebastian came up on skates and kicked the gun out of his hands. "I didn't see that coming." I stated with a bored tone.

As Sebastian skated, the other two men started shooting at him. All the shots missed. I felt Master Ciel shudder. "What's wrong, Master Ciel?" He shook his head and said nothing. Sebastian managed to knock over the men that were shooting at him. All the judges held up a 10 sign. "Damn you, little brat. I'm gonna blow you away!" The man threw a stick at us. Sebastian pushed me out of the way and picked Master Ciel up. "Huh?" I looked up and through my fallen white hair. The ground shook as the TNT exploded.

"Gyah!" Chunks of ice flow towards me. I covered my head with my hands. The ice sliced my left arm a bit and the blood dropped on the white blanket of ice. "Mercy!" the inspector shouted over the explosions. "I'm fine!" I slowly stood up and looked for Master Ciel. I giggled at the sight of Sebastian carrying him around like he was an ice skater.

The ice started to crack. I lost my balance a bit. Master Ciel was tossed onto the ice ark by Sebastian. He looked over at me as I fell into the freezing water. "Mercy!" The water clouded me vision as I sunk deepper into it. The breath I was holding turned into air bubbles as the surface floated away from me. I heard the muffled voices of Master Ciel and the inspector calling my name. A figure jumped into the water and swam towards my sinking body. The last thing I saw was the devilish smirk that could only belong to on person. _'Sebastian,'_ I thought.

* * *

"Mercy..," A distant vioce called,"Mecry...Mercy wake up." I coughed and gasped. I looked around me. Sebastian and the inspector were at each of my sides. I felt something under my head. I glanced above me and saw a relieved Earl. "Master...Ciel?" I suddenly felt cold. "It's alright, Mercy. Sebastian was able to save you in time," the inspector said. I glanced over at the butler. "I guess I owe someone a thank you." I sighed and turned my head towards him, "Thank you...Sebastian." He nodded with the smirk that I hate so much.

"Mercy?" I looked up at Master Ciel. "Why didn't you swim up to the suface?" I looked away shyly. "Because...I can't swim. I've...been to scared." Shook took over the faces of the three people around me. "You're scared of water?" Master Ciel asked. I nodded. "...Can we go home now? I've decided...I don't like fairs." Master Ciel chuckled at me. "Of course, Mercy." "Yay..."


	6. Build it up with

Mercy's P.O.V

* * *

"Come on, Plu-plu. We need to find something for Master Ciel," I said patting Pluto on the head. He barked as we walked along the sidewalk in London. "It's so pretty! Don't you think?" Pluto barked again. I giggled as he licked my hand.

"What about there, Pluto?" I was pointing at a small book store. "Do you think we'll find Master Ciel's Birthday gift there?" Pluto just barked and licked my hand again. "I'll take that as a yes then." I carefully crossed the road to the store. Once across, I stepped into the cute little shop.

"Welcome! How may I help you, Miss?" A old, cheery voice asked. An old man, about 70, stepped out from behind the desk. He was tall and round. The man had a kind face with a beautiful smile. His eyes were a dull green. He was wearing a white shirt with a blue vest and black pants.

"Well...I was wondering if you had any books to give as birthday present?" I asked. The man "hmm"-ed and walked around. "What kind of books does this person like?"

"Oh! Master Ciel loves Edgar Allen Poe." I said thoughtfully. The man was looking through book cases, until he found something. "All of Poe's works in this book." He handed me a Black leather book with Red pages. "Thank you! How much?" He chuckled. "For a pretty little girl like you, free. No wants that book, so I'll just give it to you."

"Thank you so much!" I said leaving the store with Pluto at my side. "That went well. huh, Pluto?" He barked and rubbed against my leg. I looked up at the sky. I took notice of how dark it was. "Pluto, We were in there for a while don't you think?" He barked in agreement.

I stopped when I saw a blue glint on the sidewalk. I bent down and picked up a deep blue ring. I looked around, to see if someone was looking for it. No one was, so I placed it in my pocket. "Come on, Plu-Plu."

It was getting dark and eerie outside, even if the streets were filled with people and stagecoaches. Everyone looked at Pluto weirdly. Neither of us minded.

Down an alley way, a song started to play. I looked down the pitch black path and could barely make out a male figure with a box in his arms. I followed the music. The tune was London Bridge. "Come on Pluto." Pluto stayed where he was sitting. "Pluto?" He didn't move. "Go on home then."

Pluto whimpered but left me in the alley. "Ok, then..." I slowly walked down the alley. The tune was coming from a little doll shop. I walked towards the window. A beautiful blonde doll was sitting in a chair. "What pretty blue eyes!" I opened the door and looked around the doll shop.

"Welcome." A male voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "That ring..." I looked down at the blue ring on my finger. "Is it yours?"I asked softly. "What a shame. It did not pick you as its owner." The man walk into the light. He had orange hair and purple eyes with a purple tattoo under one eye. "However, your eyes.." He walked closer and leaned towards my face. "They have a very deep, sorrowful color. I can tell...You are very sad."

"Huh?" This man confused me to no end. Then I thought about my brother and what Ciel had said at the Frost Fair and teared up.

* * *

Later~

* * *

Drossel held out little finger puppets. "There are many things sale here. They are all quite wonderful." I shook me head. "You may choose any of them," he said looking at the dolls. "but.."

"Yes, I understand. These are all the same to you. So i think to myself: 'something different: a precious present for a precious person.' The most suitable thing would be...

**You yourself.**" I tilted my head in confusion, "huh?"

* * *

A lot later

* * *

My vision was a little messed up. I could hear someone walk around the room. "Build it up with Wax and Stone, Wax and Stone, wax and tone. Build it up with..." I slowly fell back into darkness. "...My fair lady."

I woke up to the sound of my name being called. "Mercy!" "Master Ciel..." All went black once more...

* * *

**SORRRRRYYYYY! My computer had a major break down. Next one will be out soon. Promise!**


	7. My fair lady

_Master Ciel…._

_You never smile…..Why?_

_Why don't you ever smile, or laugh, or even play?_

_Was it something I did?_

_Or were you always like this?_

_Master Ciel.._

_I want to see you…_

_**Smile**_

* * *

A howl rang through wherever I am. "Plu..to?" I could hear footsteps running up stairs. But they sounded muffled, as if I was underwater. The door swung open. "Mercy!" Master Ciel found me. Good boy, Pluto. "Mercy." He sounded closer now. "Mercy!" His hands gripped my shoulders. I wanted to open my eyes, but they're too heavy.

"It looks like we were to late." 'Who's that, Master Ciel?'

"No...Mercy! Mercy! Mercy!" Master Ciel tried shaking me. I opened my lavender eyes. "Hmm...? Master Ciel?" He breathed a sigh of relief. "Mercy...Thank goodness."

"Where's Pluto? And...the book?" Master Ciel looked confused for a moment. "This book?" He pulled out the Edgar Allen Poe book I got him. "yea. It was going to be your present for tomorrow." His eyes softened. "Mercy..." My arm lifted up on its own.

Then my whole body. "Why does her body move independent of her will? And..."A very large ax landed in my hands. "Why does she hurt the one she..." "Shut up!" I yelled. My eyes shimmered a little. I swung my body backwards and pushed of the brick wall. I pushed the ax into the wall. "You will not hurt Master Ciel." I released the ax and used to push myself on the other side of the room.

"Pluto." He looked up at me. "Get me down." Pluto jumped and snapped the wires with his teeth. Sebastian caught me before me body hit the ground. "Thanks." I smiled up at him. He blinked, surprised. "Good boy, Pluto."

"Mercy, how was that possible?" Master Ciel asked. " I play with Pluto don't I?" He nodded now understanding. 'That was close.' "So I thought to myself" Drossel's voice came from above us. I was fading in and out of consciousness. Puppet strings tighten themselves around me, holding me up. "What shall I use to make my new dolls?"

I struggled against the strings. It wasn't until they fell to the ground did I see what was happening. Sebastian was up in the air and slammed the ax onto Drossel's head. Without the strings holding me up, I collapsed onto the floor. "Mercy!"

* * *

"Master Ciel.." My voice was weak and tired. "Mercy!" I smiled softly at him. "Can we have...a party tomorrow? For you?" Master Ciel's eyes hardened. Then they softened greatly. "Okay." I smiled at him. "Yay. And master Ciel...?"

"What?" I turned my head slowly at Drossel. "I don't like dolls either." Master Ciel chuckled. I slowly lost consciousness again.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Master Ciel!" I giggled as I handed him some cake. "Thank you, Mercy.." Master Ciel was very grumpy. I sighed. "At least you're the same age as me." Master Ciel looked up at me with a 'huh?' look. "You're 13."

"Yep! I'll be 14 on February 14." I smiled wide. "That's Valentine's Day!" Finny exclaimed. "Yup. Anglea says I was her best Valentine's present ever!" I giggled and smiled again.

After Master Ciel's party, I wished him goodnight. "Goodnight. And happy birthday." I said as I kissed his cheek. I ran out of the room with a cherry red blush on my face. And I managed to see one on his as well.


End file.
